


Back Down To Earth

by graestu



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graestu/pseuds/graestu
Summary: It's a weekend at home for Graham, Yaz and Ryan.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Back Down To Earth

"Back here. This time. Monday," The Doctor reminded Yaz and Ryan as they wandered away from the TARDIS for a weekend at home.

"We don't want anyone thinking you're missing persons," she told Graham, who held back from leaving. "I've had that right palaver before. That's why it's handy nipping back every so often - from everyone else's perspective, of course. And you did specifically request this day..."

"I know," he sighed. "I'm glad to be back, and all that, but it makes things real again, you know, Doc?"

She nodded.

Then, with false brightness and an exaggerated tut, he said, "I'm a fool. We should have come back yesterday. Now I've missed Episode 5 of Stagport. See, that's another thing. When we're off on our adventures, supposedly big deals like that don't even crop up. But now I won't know what's going on in, quote, _'The most gripping TV series of the year'._ "

A thought occurred which would put off his departure a bit longer.

"Tell you what," he suggested, "Why don't we fly off somewhere and pick up the signal as it's beamed into space? I could watch it on some weird alien planet."

"That's one way of doing it," agreed The Doctor, playing along.

Then realising he was only half joking, she pressed a few buttons and pulled a big lever.

"About here?" she said.

The scanner showed Earth. Circular waves were spreading out and approaching the asteroid where the TARDIS now stood. The Doctor switched it to TV mode.

Once Stephandra McClavicle had been voted off Celebrity Ironing, followed by a trailer for Emmerdale where someone was being held hostage at shotgun point in a barn, Stagport began.

"That is good stuff," announced Graham at the cliffhanger ending. "In fact, if we now went to the future, I could see the final part!"

"Oh, go on, then," laughed The Doctor, resetting the controls.

The stunning finale thrilled Graham as much as the thought that he had technically been the first, and so far only, person to see it.

"And you've got to keep it a secret!" teased The Doctor. "No spoilers at Tommy's party!"

"That's true," he admitted with a gulp.

"What's he like, this Tommy?"

"Hundred years old tomorrow. What present can impress Leicester City's greatest fan once they've won the Premier League? Though he still goes on about 5-3 against Orient. Match of the Day, 10th February 1979 - even I know the details. He's always nostalgically reliving that... No. I'm not suggesting... But... Can you make videos on this thing?"

"Thanks, Doc," called Graham, waving a neatly wrapped parcel as he hurried down the Sheffield street in a much chirpier mood.

The Doctor smiled, and closed the TARDIS door, regretting a disappointment to come.

Because the second series is rubbish.


End file.
